Electrical wiring grommets are used to provide a passageway for electrical wires that span between vehicle body panels. If one vehicle body panel is moveable with respect to another, a portion of the grommet attached between the body panels can be constructed from a flexible material to allow the grommet to bend as one or more of the body panels are moved. However, as the grommet bends, it may interfere with the body panels or with other parts of the vehicle body. This interference can cause the grommet to catch on the vehicle body and can cause wear to the grommet. Therefore, there is a need for an electrical wiring grommet that includes a body contact portion that will not catch on a vehicle body and that increases the durability of the grommet while maintaining its flexibility.